Insight
by kami nee chan
Summary: – Menos drama Yuu-chan. – Reita, você saiu em disparada, torto de bêbado, empurrando todo mundo e gritando coisas que ninguém entendeu de tão enrolada que estava esta língua. E reze, porque você virou sua bebida no Uruha. – Aoi prosseguiu falando alto. – É? A minha lembrança é um pouco deferente. – confessei. – O que houve depois?


Capítulo único

 _Por Kami-chan_

O copo de vidro era ao mesmo tempo tão simples e tão cheio detalhes característicos para sua função. Uma base convexa quase chata era separada do cálice c6oncavo desenhado em linhas retas, quase raso demais, por um cilindro de vidro demasiadamente grosso em relação aos ângulos da base e do cálice, mas ainda assim, sem perder o limiar da harmonia geral daquele copo.

Tanto detalhe para caracterizar o uso daquela taça, sendo que na verdade ela continuaria sendo apenas um copo feito em material barato como o vidro era. Tão sem graça quanto a bebida que era servida no mesmo.

O liquido nem forte e nem fraco, nem amargo e nem doce que passava por minha boca sem conseguir causar reação alguma em minha língua. Tão transparente e fraco quanto o copo de vidro. Tão desinteressante que precisava de uma taça especial e enfeites para lhe agregar alguma característica.

Ainda assim, a única coisa capaz de chamar minha atenção no bar que começava a ficar cheio gradativamente com seus primeiros clientes para o "happy hour". Sim, eu estava bebendo à tarde.

Já tinha bebido o bastante para decorar todos os detalhes dos copos idênticos de cada drink repetido. Mas ainda não tinha bebido o bastante para me esquecer do motivo que tinha me levado a escolher aquela atividade autodestrutiva para finalizar precocemente meu dia.

Meu belo dia de bosta.

O começo sublime já foi logo me presenteando com o digníssimo prazer de queimar meu "notebook". Se não bastasse eu depender do equipamento para trabalhar, ainda era o dia de vencimento de alguns compromissos.

Algo absolutamente rotineiro e nem um pouco demorado ou complicado, se não fosse o fato de não ter meu computador para efetuar os pagamentos e transferências. Eu teria que me deslocar até o banco, isto sim era complicado e demorado demais, se quer me lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que tinha ido pagar alguma coisa no caixa eletrônico.

Se fosse alguma conta pessoal minha deixaria passar a data, mas eram coisas referentes ao trabalho. Eu era representante de algumas empresas de máquinas e as vendia para indústrias, e se a transferência inicial de algum pedido atrasasse, as máquinas caríssimas demorariam absurdamente mais para chegar e eu acabaria perdendo a venda e a comissão que fazia a minha vida. Então eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser ir ao banco antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Estacionei meu carro na rua lateral do banco. Nem levei a carteira ou o telefone, precisaria das mãos para digitar as coisas e, de qualquer forma, não iria demorar mais do que vinte minutos. Logo, só precisava do cartão e das contas.

Tudo muito rápido, tudo muito fácil. O procedimento tinha sido tão agilizado que meu mau humor inicial tinha até passado. Agora era só ir até a loja de assistência técnica para deixar meu computador e tudo estaria encaminhado para solução imediata dos meus problemas.

Trabalhar um dia ou dois apenas utilizando o celular seria irritante, mas não seria o fim do mundo. Tinha que pensar positivo, a falta do equipamento adequado podia tornar meu trabalho dificultado, mas não me impedia de trabalhar. Teria sido muito pior se o que tivesse quebrado fosse o meu carro.

Aliás, foi somente após este pensamento que percebi que já tinha caminhado demais pela rua lateral. O banco ficava na esquina e eu não tinha estacionado além da primeira quadra.

Estranho. Meu carro não era nenhum modelo superexclusivo, mas todo mundo reconhece seu próprio carro à distância. Era como se o próprio veículo tivesse um magnetismo... um carisma especial.

O modelo podia nem ser o do ano, ou ser o carro com o qual você sonhava. Ele foi simplesmente o carro que seu dinheiro pôde comprar, mas depois de se tornar seu, ah, aquele é o carro mais brilhante da rua. Ele se torna tão especial que um bom dono o reconhece e o diferencia até pela forma como a luz do sol reflete na lataria.

Por isto era estranho ter passado desapercebido por ele. Mas tudo bem, aquele não estava sendo um dia normal. Por certo que estava pensando nas coisas que teria que dar um jeito de fazer sem o computador quando passei e deixei o carro para trás.

Ainda bem que era uma rua calma, ninguém me acharia um maluco por dar meia volta no meio do caminho. Nem pela forma como fiquei estático na calçada, coçando a cabeça.

Estava confuso. Eu tinha certeza que tinha que tinha estacionado exatamente na vaga em que havia um pálio prata parado.

Ainda confuso olhei carro à frente de carro, estacionados próximos ao meio fio da rua. Um por um, desde a primeira vaga na esquina até onde estava aquele pálio intruso. Mais confuso ainda espremi os olhos em estranheza, olhando então os carros além de mim, vendo-os agora pela parte de trás até a outra esquina.

O meu carro não estava ali. Perguntei-me se não tinha mesmo atravessado a primeira quadra. Olhei em último caso se o local era com "faixa azul", "faixa amarela", vaga para carros com adesivo identificando um idoso, gestante ou portador de necessidades especiais; qualquer alternativa que tivesse feito meu carro ter sido guinchado.

Não tinha nada errado com a vaga. Ainda incrédulo olhei mais uma vez para o pálio prata que ocupava a vaga em que eu tinha deixado o meu carro. Meu carro.

Juro que quase me perguntei se por acaso o tempo não havia mudado e com o estresse anormal do dia eu, possivelmente, não estava reconhecendo meu carro. Mas a parte dominante do meu cérebro sabia que aquele pálio modelo antigo, com as sinaleiras arredondadas não lembrava em nada meu HB20 preto nem com meia tonelada de poeira em cima.

É. Não havia mais nenhuma alternativa racional para meu carro não estar ali; eu tinha sido roubado.

A vida é assim: Você dá duro para conquistar coisas legais e um dia alguém simplesmente vem e as tira de você.

A verdade não era que eu havia levado todo este tempo para entender o que tinha acontecido, apenas não foi fácil aceitar. Convencer-me de que meu carro havia sido levado e que eu tinha sido roubado.

Mas quando esta consciência não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma evidência que pudesse me dar esperanças do contrário, a realidade me atingiu em cheio. Roubado. Meu carro havia sido levado embora. Recém havia feito a revisão dos vinte mil quilômetros rodados.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi em ligar para a polícia, mas eu havia sido burro o bastante para deixar meu celular dentro do carro. Bem como meu computador, minha carteira com documentos e as pastas que eu uso para trabalho. Ah eu quis chorar.

De repente me senti congelado novamente. Eu não sabia o que fazer, como proceder. Como me virar para conseguir proceder da forma correta... bem na real, naquele momento eu ainda não tinha percebido que a minha ficha ainda não tinha caído.

Eu devia ligar para a polícia imediatamente, mas além do fato de que meu celular estava dentro do carro, meu cérebro parecia apenas conseguir se concentrar em teorias paranoicas sobre como a pessoa que tinha levado o meu carro poderia roubar a minha vida tendo consigo meus documentos e meu smartphone. Todos os acessos à contas que o equipamentinho continha fazia com que vários alarmes soassem dentro da minha cabeça em um alarde exagerado de que até eu conseguir voltar para casa já não teria mais dinheiro nas minhas contas, minha casa teria sido saqueada, os dados dos meus clientes seriam roubados e minha mãe seria sequestrada no final daquele dia. E eu nem teria telefone para receber a ligação do resgate, mas não conseguia ter esta lógica naquele momento.

Não me julgue. Eu ainda estava sob efeito que quem acabara de ser roubado. Pelo menos já estava na frente do banco.

Rapidamente voltei para a agência bancaria. Meu celular tinha acesso à minha conta bancária, e mesmo que a pessoa precisasse adivinhar minha senha para fazer alguma transferência, o medo me acometeu. Eu ainda estava me sentindo vitimando uma quadrilha superespecializada que sabia exatamente quem eu era e que poderia facilmente com a liberdade de acesso aos meus dados pessoais através do celular mais meus documentos em mãos, ser bloqueado de movimentar minha própria conta bancária.

É claro que isso não aconteceu. Meu carro deve ter ido para um desmanche e meu celular e notebook virado moeda de troca na ralé do tráfico de drogas. Minha carteira deve ter sido apenas jogada por aí, descartada uma vez que eu sempre andava com pouquíssimo dinheiro. Ainda assim, na hora do pânico, eu imaginei até os caras voltando para me sequestrar. Pois já tinha percebido que 'pegar' minha mãe seria difícil demais, pois ela mora em outra cidade.

Teria que entrar no banco além do Hall onde ficavam os caixas eletrônicos. Passei pela porta giratória ignorando a cara fechada do segurança que me olhava como se estivesse prevendo que eu era um homem bomba pronto para fazer terrorismo ali, ao mesmo tempo em que torcia para que minha expressão apenas se parecesse com a de um homem bomba, pois não tinha treinamento real para lidar com certos tipos de situação que em sua cabeça eu poderia estar demonstrando ser.

Talvez isto tivesse feito o gerente logo se adiantar na minha direção, nem precisei solicitá-lo e levar um chá de cadeira interminável. Ele veio com um sorriso falsamente gentil e três seguranças armados, mas veio. E para a minha sorte, ele logo compreendeu que a minha expressão não era de homem-bomba e sim de puro desespero.

Cara prestativo. Permitiu-me sacar um dinheiro para me virar durante o tempo em que minha conta e carões ficariam bloqueadas por segurança e agilizou o meu B.O pelo banco mesmo. Com toda a parte legal resolvida, ele até chamou um taxi para mim; cidade pequena é assim.

Precisava antes de qualquer coisa ir para casa, precisava ver todas as minhas coisas no lugar. Eu não sou materialista, apenas não queria perder minhas coisas desta forma. Eu tinha trabalhado duro para conquistar meu conforto.

Também tinha que caçar o número da seguradora para acioná-los. Pelo menos o percurso até o condomínio em que eu morava foi o suficiente para quase silenciar aquelas ideias bizarras de super quadrilha do crime organizado me perseguindo como se eu fosse um dos seus "acertos de contas". Confesso que sentir o molho de chaves no meu bolso foi responsável por grande parte deste conforto, eu já nem cogitava mais tocar minhas fechaduras.

Minha mãe sempre dizia que era perigoso manter as chaves de casa junto com as do carro. Pelo menos eu poderia dizer que ela estava errada. Não era todo dia que algo assim acontecia, hum.

Seguro acionado, precisava ir até uma "lan house" manter meus clientes pelo menos informados e com um meio de se comunicar comigo, nem que para isso eu tivesse que ir três vezes por dia checar meus e-mails lá mesmo. Precisava na verdade, comprar um celular e um computador novo, mas meus cartões ainda ficariam bloqueados por quarenta e oito horas. Eu já estava satisfeito por ter meus catálogos e pedidos salvos "na nuvem".

Este detalhe na verdade me pareceu ser o grande alívio do dia. Meu trabalho pelo menos estava seguro.

E tudo o que se passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento foi que eu não tinha mais nada o que fazer naquele momento a não ser beber. E é aqui que eu estou, não é?

Segurando a taça de Martini como se fosse um filhote delicado demais. Eu deveria ter um cão. Ele com certeza me faria sorrir com palhaçadas e seu rabinho balançando freneticamente em uma felicidade tão simples que nem parecia ter sentido. Não importava quão ruim pudesse ser um dia, as pessoas com cães sempre diziam que para eles não havia tempo feio.

Os cães viviam o presente sem se apegar ao passado. Todos deveríamos ser mais como cães, mas drinks eram mais fáceis de se conseguir.

E não importava quantos Martins eu já havia tomado, o gosto parecia não penetrar em minha boca. Nem o álcool parecia estar cumprindo seu efeito, as coisas ruins não estavam saindo da minha cabeça.

Eu nem tinha curiosidade para virar minha cabeça toda vez que o sininho na porta do bar tocava, anunciando mais um grupo de amigos que entrava ali para curtir a primeira hora de folga do dia. Eu não queria nem procurar entre eles um rosto bonito com uma aura interessante com quem pudesse pelo menos trocar uns olhares e flertar; me iludir mais um pouco.

O dono do bar, que era meu amigo de longa data/parceiro sexual de momentos desesperados para ambos os lados, já tinha até parado de me encher o saco sobre coisas irrelevantes, tipo a quantidade de drinks que eu já tinha feito desaparecer. A última coisa da qual eu me lembrava de ouvir ele dizendo foi:

"Você já está me devendo duas garrafas, Akira."

A terceira já estava na metade. Obviamente o álcool não estava me pegando, mas pelo menos o bico do Aoi estava calado.

Não era como se sua careta de preocupação fosse mais interessante que o líquido transparente que eu engolia. Na verdade, ficou claro que essa porcaria de bebida é tão sem graça que precisa até copo e enfeite, mas eu não vou começar a me repetir. Se quer estou bêbado para isto.

O sininho irritante da porta parecia tocar em algum lugar bem longe, ecoava baixo na minha cabeça cheia; ainda estava cheia demais. Mas ele não me incomodava, oh não.

O barulho insistente do sino era sinal de mais clientes, e mais clientes era sinônimo de casa cheia. E casa cheia significava que Yuu tinha outras coisas para focar sua atenção que não em mim, o que tornava muito fácil a ação de me erguer da banqueta alta e me esticar para pegar aquela garrafa pela metade e deixa-la ao lado do meu copo.

Todo mundo merece um dia inconsequências. Não que ficar bêbado fosse tornar meu dia magicamente em algo melhor...

...bom pelo menos esta foi a única coisa que eu me lembro ter pensado antes do sino da porta de entrada do bar soar mais agudo aos meus ouvidos.

Como se todo o murmúrio gerado pela mistura das conversas de todas as pessoas ali dentro tentando (e conseguindo) falar mais alto do que o cara que cantava canções populares ao acompanhamento de um violão sobre a plataforma de vinte centímetros que Yuu tinha forrado de veludo vermelho e chamado de palco, fosse nada além de um zunido chato e distante. Como se todos os demais sons fosse jogados ao segundo plano e apenas aquele sino irritante se destacasse, soando até mais alto do que realmente era capaz de soar.

O tintilar penetrando os ouvidos profundamente; a ponto de incomodar. Tão irritante que foi imediatamente atrativo olhar para identificar quem havia sido o ser capaz de causar aquilo. Abria aquela porta todos os dias, às vezes com muito pouco jeito, mas nunca causando aquele nível de barulho.

O pub de Yuu tinha frequentadores frequentes, eu conhecia muita gente que estava na classificação "conhecido do bar". Não ele. Aquele rosto que parecia incomodado por encontrar o local mais cheio do que aparentemente pretendia, era completamente desconhecido.

Infelizmente. Mas é claro que isto poderia ser rapidamente mudado.

Soa bobo, na verdade quase ridículo, mas ao olhar para aquele rosto ficou claro para mim que o timbre maldosamente desconfortável do sino foi alto somente aos meus ouvidos. Aquele foi claramente um sinal divino para me alertar da existência daquele ser humano.

Não era muito alto e tinha rosto e contornos arredondados mesmo não estando nem meia grama fora de seu peso. Quase seria possível confundi-lo com alguém jovem demais para o meu gosto, mas o contorno de seus não mentiam.

Uma calça preta de corte fino e uma camisa de mesma cor totalmente ajustada aos seus contornos, sobreposta por um blazer leve e gola forrada em cetim preto. Calçava um sapato simples, mas com detalhes discretos únicos e o pouco de pele exposta no alto do peito suportava uma combinação muito estilosa de correntes; ele tinha bom gosto. Não é qualquer um que consegue carregar tanto estilo; uma personalidade bem definida.

Um rosto de pele bem cuidada fazia um contraste que era perceptível à distância com a boca pequena de lábios cheios e carnudos, cheio de picões de dentes de mordidas dadas em si mesmo; introspectivo. O cabelo castanho tinha mais de um tom, deixando as pontas das mechas mais superficiais em tom castanho mais claro do que o restante e também mais revoltado neste ponto do que a franja que lhe cobria quase todo o olho e caía repicada pelo rosto, esta era mais alisada mesmo que não fosse uma coisa lambida; tímido. Ou não. A maquiagem carregada e o tom falso de azul escuro, quase acinzentados eram ousados demais para uma pessoa tímida.

Talvez ele fosse tímido quando se deixasse à mostra e fosse ousado quando estivesse escondido. Ele largou a porta que se fechou sozinha atrás de si fazendo o sino soar novamente, mas desta vez eu não fui capaz de ouvir o barulho. Nem mesmo o resto do bar além de nós eu ouvia.

Colocou as duas mãos na cintura e olhou para um lado e depois para o outro, mordeu os lábios e puxou a franja, fazendo-a se esticar entre seus dedos indicador e médio. Mostrando que eu estava certo ao adivinhar o hábito de se morder e revelando que a razão para a franja ser mais lisa que restante do cabelo também parecia ser por um hábito inconsciente, e me fazendo sorrir.

Eu queria poder saber o que ele estava pensando, e de fato eu soube assim que as grandes íris azuis varreram o bar todo de forma genérica. Aquele lugar não era o que ele procurava, então ele voltou novamente para a porta.

Espere! Espere! Olhe mais atentamente. Me veja. Deixa-me ver você. Espere!

Não foram palavras faladas, mas ele não tinha entrado ali por acaso. Não havia estado ali apenas para ser uma visão do paraíso vista do baixo patamar do inferno que aquele dia estava sendo. Eles estava ali, porque eu estava ali e ele tinha que me encontrar.

Um encontro carmino. Minha alma gêmea. Não importava qual das opções ele viesse preencher, eu acreditava nas duas coisas. E ele não tinha o direito de entrar aqui, dar as caras e ir embora. Ele tinha que ler minha mente e voltar. E bum!

Ele tinha que ser o desfecho do meu dia de cão. Do jeito certo. Do jeito bom. Não para ser mais uma das coisas que eu perdi hoje. É. Do jeito certo. Do jeito bom.

Completei meu copo com o restinho do líquido transparente na garrafa e o carreguei comigo para oferecer um drink ao garoto. Não se aceita bebidas de estranhos, mas nós éramos certo, nos conhecíamos de outra vida. Alma gêmea com certeza. Tampouco ele recusaria o copo que eu já tinha usado, nossas salivas logo voltariam a ficar tão misturadas que até criariam um novo DND. Eu tinha certeza.

Eu tenho certeza! Encontro carmino. Do jeito bom. Do jeito certo. Almas gêmeas. Eu tenho certeza.

Caminhei. Queria correr, mas de um jeito estranho meu corpo se recusou. Na verdade eu não estava conseguindo reconhecer a sensação de ter pernas; devia estar flutuando. Só havia ele. Era mais do que uma imagem em super foco, era muito mais do que não ser capaz de identificar o resto do mundo. Realmente havia ele em foco e em cores nítidas à minha frente e ao redor mais nada além de um chuvisco acelerado de tons acinzentados de uma realidade que não importava.

Ele não podia ir embora. Eu não ia deixar.

E então do nada além dele, o cinza ficou branco e a luz baixa e amarelada do pub ficou branca e clara demais. Incomodava meus olhos e minha cabeça, a dor me pedia para fechar os olhos, mas a imagem dele à minha frente me impedia. Ele era a única coisa que eu queria.

Então da maneira como eu havia desejado desde que vi aquele homem entrar pela porta, ele me viu. E seu olhos me viram igual os meus viam os dele. A lente falsa fora feita para dar a impressão de uma joia cara e bem polida, um azul escuro misturado com filigranas de grafite que conseguiam mirar os olhos pequenos de íris grandes tão profundamente quando o lar que abrigava minha alma.

– Oh veja Aoi-san, ele está acordando. – Ele disse então, rompendo aquela comunicação visual prolongada.

Sua voz era um pouco mais grossa do que eu havia imaginado, mas era melodiosa e muito agradável. Queria ouvi-lo mais, mas logo a voz esganiçada de Yuu tomou conta não apenas da cena, mas de toda minha audição quase estourando meus tímpanos.

Ele se afastou para nos dar espaço e sumiu do meu campo de visão. Eu adorava o Yuu, mas não era para ele que eu queria olhar.

– Graças a Deus, Akira seu idiota de merda. Olha o que acontece quando eu tiro os olhos de você por um minuto, faz papelão.

– Que papelão Aoi? Para de falar merda. – reclamei querendo acima de tudo que ele parasse de gritar na minha cabeça, tudo doía.

– O papelão que você fez depois de beber tudo aquilo e desmaiar no chão do pub. Você estava convulsionando Reita e iria se afogar no próprio vômito se um dos clientes não fosse enfermeiro. – concluiu indicando algum ponto simbólico atrás de si que claramente queria representar meu pequeno.

– Menos drama Yuu-chan.

– Reita, você saiu em disparada, torto de bêbado, empurrando todo mundo e gritando coisas que ninguém entendeu de tão enrolada que estava esta língua. E reze, porque você virou sua bebida no Uruha. – Aoi prosseguiu falando alto.

– É? A minha lembrança é um pouco deferente. – confessei. – O que houve depois?

– Ele assumiu os procedimentos até que a convulsão parasse, me ajudou a te trazer para cá e monitorou até você acordar. Mesmo que nem apagado você seja do tipo que coopera, ficou mugindo umas besteiras enroladas sobre alma gêmea e punição por não ser capaz de fazer transmissão de pensamento.

Neste ponto a fala de Yuu foi interrompida pelo som clássico de uma risada que foi interrompida à força. Nós dois olhamos para a direção do som, e lá estava ele mordendo os lábios claramente para não rir da cena, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia envergonhado por rir de algo que podia ter sido sério.

– Gomen. – disse de forma simples encolhendo os ombros rapidamente sem descruzar seus braços.

Ah porcaria, ele é ainda mais bonito com a luz branca normal, escorado contra a parede de braços cruzados apenas nos observando à distância. Minha cabeça doía quando eu movimentava meus olhos, então foi um movimento obvio eu me virar até ficar deitado de lado, de frente para ele. Abracei parcamente a almofada que servia de suporte para minha cabeça e permiti-me ser feliz apenas por olhar para ele e estar me olhando de volta.

Ele logo iria entender que tínhamos sido feitos um para o outro, e eu queria estar olhando em seus olhos para ver sua expressão no momento em que ele percebesse isto. Ouvi um "Ah meu deus, eu não acredito nisso" vindo de algum lugar, e no momento seguinte Yuu interrompeu minha visão do paraíso.

– Desculpe-me por mais isto, cara. – suspirou como se fosse uma mãe casada demais das artes de um filho sem correção – É como eu expliquei para você, o Akira aqui não teve um dia bom hoje, ah – reclamou como um bocejo de tédio – só pode que o tombo e a convulsão terminaram de vez com o que funcionava da cabeça dele.

– Sai Yuu, o contato visual facilita a transmissão de pensamento. – concluí, mas toda resposta que tive foi uma risada do garoto.

– Reita, ele não é sua alma gêmea. Você apenas teve um dia difícil.

– É claro que é. Você vai ter que resolver todas as suas diferenças com Uruha e colocar um fim definitivo ao afastamento idiota de vocês dois, porque eu não estou mais disponível para ser o seu pinto amigo.

– Claramente ele ainda está sob efeito do álcool, mas com certeza não vai desmaiar mais. Creio que minha presença aqui não seja mais necessária, seu pinto amigo só precisa de um chocolate e muita água para ficar legal. – concluiu com sua voz lindamente grave.

Então ele se desencostou da parede e passou por trás de Yuu em direção à porta. Ah de novo, não.

– Espera! Eu não te agradeci! – tentei sentar, mas obviamente isto não foi uma boa ideia, mas quem ligava, eu só queria fazer ele ficar.

– Desculpar. – disse Aoi me fazendo deitar novamente. – Você tem que se desculpar por tudo o que fez esse cara ouvir e passar, Reita.

– Ou os dois, tanto faz. Yuu vai te dar drinks de graça por você ter nos ajudado!

– Eu não vou dar drink de graça para ninguém. Aliás, espera para ver o tamanho da sua conta Akira.

– Isto. Yuu não, eu vou. É. Um drink para agradecer... desculpar, os dois ou tanto faz. Mas eu fui roubado então você não pode ir embora, só posso beber no bar do Aoi quando estou sem dinheiro.

– Não me deve nada. E com certeza já vi o suficiente sobre você + drinks por uma noite.

– E..eu não vou beber, você vai. Eu só vou tomar água... e comer chocolate.

– Não o meu chocolate! – Yuu interpôs.

– Eu não bebo. – respondeu o outro.

– E eu não gosto de chocolate, mas vou comer porque você disse que era.

– Bom que ficou claro que não vou ceder meus chocolates. – repetiu Aoi. – Espera, se não veio beber o que veio fazer no meu bar?

– Baka! Ele veio salvar meu dia, e provavelmente minha vida.

– Na verdade eu só tive um dia ruim além da conta. – respondeu. – Estava pensando se beber, mesmo não sendo acostumado a isto, faria pelo menos esquecer este dia.

– Viu. – apontei para ele enquanto olhava para Aoi e sorri satisfeito, claro que tinha sido o destino que tinha levado ele até ali, aquela era uma prova.

– Você acredita mesmo nesta coisa de alma gêmea? – o desconhecido perguntou com a voz cansada.

– Você não? – questionei espantado, como alguém poderia não acreditar na magia daquele encontro?

– Eu não sou nenhum cético, mas com certeza não acredito em amor à primeira vista e nem em encontro de almas gêmeas com etiquetas de quem é a pessoa que devemos encontrar.

– Claro que não, a primeira vista sua dele foi um cara esquisito cambaleando de bêbado e vomitando enquanto convulsiona. – acrescentou Aoi.

– O que você está fazendo aqui ainda Aoi? – questionei.

– Meu bar, meu Martini, meu melhor amigo idiota... devo prosseguir?

– É, seu melhor amigo. Seja meu melhor amigo. – implorei apontando novamente para o homem bonito que estava parado à porta.

– Eu fui, trouxe você para cá ao invés de jogar na sarjeta. E expliquei seu dia para nosso amigo enfermeiro aqui, afinal você só ficou mal assim porque não tem o hábito de beber esse tanto. Uruha deve estar com dor de barriga até agora do tanto que riu de você, já deve ter montado uma comédia stand up totalmente focado em você.

– Bom como eu disse, ele já está bem melhor. Você me lembrou o motivo por eu ter escolhido esta profissão difícil, então não tem o que agradecer ou desculpar.

– Ajoelhar no vômito e segurar a cabeça de um idiota bêbado? – questionou Aoi.

– Não. – o outro respondeu fazendo uma face de puro nojo e só então eu percebi que tinha mesmo vômito, provavelmente meu, em sua roupa bonita.

– Ouvir besteiras de caras bêbados que claramente estão dando em cima de você? – prosseguiu Aoi confuso.

– N..não! – disse agora com certa irritação na voz. – Ajudar ao próximo e ponto. Tchau. – finalizou parecendo realmente incomodado, não esperou nenhuma resposta para se virar e ir.

– Espera! Eu não sei nem o seu nome! – disse apavorado, pelo menos com um nome eu conseguiria tentar encontrar ele nem que fosse no "facebook".

O baixinho parou e suspirou audivelmente antes de se virar em minha direção. Igual ao momento em que entrou no bar, as lentes azuis se destacaram ao se movimentar pela sala de modo geral. E mais uma vez eu quis ser capaz de poder desvendar no que ele pensava, mas o foco das lentes escuras recaiu sobre mim de um jeito que não havia acontecido na primeira vez, e os olhos pequenos se estreitaram ainda mais, altamente penetrantes. E assim ficou por vários segundos antes de piscar rapidamente para umedecer o globo, e novamente se virou para ir.

– Hey? – resmunguei.

– Ué. Transmissão de pensamento? – questionou fazendo um falso beiço de desentendimento e sorriu antes de desaparecer.

Ele se foi. E ainda assim eu ri.

Ele era mesmo estiloso, tinha uma personalidade muito bem assinada, era introspectivo, e caminhava de forma fluida entre a timidez e a ousadia. Centrado e tinha umas manias fofas. Eu iria encontra-lo novamente nem que tivesse que varrer cada hospital e clinica desta cidade.

– Você bebeu mesmo demais Akira, está sorrindo como um idiota.

– Minha alma gêmea. – disse feliz.

– Cala a boca Reita.

– É sério, eu tive uma coisa muito louca quando eu olhei para ele. Foi imediato, o mundo ficou em segundo plano e só tinha ele lá, eu até flutuei. Você já teve essa experiência de um ser se tornar o foco da sua mente e todo o resto do mundo estar embaçado.

– Já. Chama-se estar bêbado, o seu plus foi um cara bonito e estranho entrar no bar. Eu sei que seu dia foi difícil Akira, mas não me obrigue a te mostrar as imagens das câmeras de segurança. Você levantou como um foguete do banco quando o cara abriu a porta, ele olhou para os lados e quando resolveu sair do bar você correu como um chimpanzé com coceira na direção do rapaz, gerou o caos dentro do bar e... aí então chegamos aqui.

– Bêbado? – me encolhi novamente abraçando a almofada.

Seria possível que aquele dia tivesse sido tão ruim que o meu desejo de me sentir melhor e sonhar com algo especialmente bom pudesse criar coisas na minha cabeça a partir de uma situação banal?

– Ainda bem que esse cara era uma boa pessoa. Eu fiquei com medo, você é fraco demais para bebida.

– Yuu... eu não quero que tenha sido apenas a bebida. Você viu como ele olhou para mim quando eu acordei, não viu.

– Sim. Preocupado. E você já estava sobreo o bastante para gravar o que ele disse por fim, não estava. Ele é um enfermeiro, uma pessoa que escolheu a profissão com o coração. É uma boa pessoa com um desejo nato de ajudar quem for preciso. Agora vê se dorme, ainda tem gente no pub e já basta um de nós ter sido roubado hoje. – Yuu disse me deixando para trás.

Eu não queria acreditar em nada do que ele disse. Ninguém além de mim sabia o que eu tinha sentido, o nosso encontro não foi casual. Mas talvez, só talvez Aoi estivesse certo ao dizer que eu apenas estava bêbado. Nunca tinha bebido tanto, Aoi também surtava quando brigava com o macho idiota dele e vinha bêbado para o meu apartamento.

Afinal, podia até ser verdade que todas estas coisas tivessem acontecido apenas dentro da minha cabeça. Mas foram reais o bastante para eu conseguir reconhecer todos aqueles detalhes sobre a personalidade de meu pequeno. A comprovação de cada uma das minhas impressões sobre ele quando estava bêbado, foram comprovadas rapidamente quando eu já estava lúcido o bastante para virar piada nas mãos dele e de Aoi.

E deste detalhe Aoi não saberia. Porque apenas eu olhei dentro daqueles olhos e foi para mim que eles olharam de volta.

.:.

– Eu não acredito. – ouvi-lo dizer entredentes enquanto saía pela porta ampla.

– Oi. – levantei do banco já caminhando rápido em sua direção, quase não acreditando que depois de tanta procura eu tinha chegado ao local certo.

Estava feliz, ah eu com certeza não me cabia em felicidade. Ele usava óculos e não tinha aquelas lentes azuis, vestia roupas normais para um dia comum e botinhas que realmente aparentavam ser mais confortáveis do que bonitas. Os lábios ainda eram marcados por mordidas e se olhasse bem, concordaria que havia uma maquiagem camuflada à beleza natural de sua pele ali. Ficar de braços cruzados podia ser o terceiro hábito dele registrado à minha memória e ele caminhava meio inclinado para compensar o peso de uma pesada e grande bolça de ombro.

– Akira. – disse parecendo tentar se fazer crer no que via.

– Ah você lembra de mim. – disse feliz.

– Com certeza conhecer você foi um desses momentos que a gente não esquece. Como me encontrou?

– Eu sempre vou encontrar você! – respondi feliz.

Eu estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo, da licença. Ele não precisaria saber que aquele era o terceiro hospital que eu passava uma semana inteira sentado na frente da entrada de funcionários a fim de encontrar o local de trabalho dele. Mesmo que isto parecesse uma obsessão.

– Ah é. Você tem a... transmissão de pensamentos. – riu balançando a ponta dos dedos próximo à lateral da cabeça, e mesmo que estivesse tentando omitir o jeito com a risada, ele me olhou.

E foi exatamente da mesma forma como tínhamos nos olhado por duas vezes naquela noite. Ele podia brincar, podia conduzir aquilo pela linha da ironia leve, mas eu sabia que ele gostava de olhar as coisas de forma geral como fazia antes de tomar uma decisão e para mim ele olhava no fundo do olho.

– É. – sorri, ele definitivamente lembrava. – Matsumoto T.-san. – respondi e o vi arregalar os olhos por dizer seu nome, mas então revirou os mesmo dentro das órbitas e arrancou o crachá pendurado para o lado de fora da bolsa e o guardou devidamente.

E simplesmente voltou a andar normalmente. E claro, eu o acompanhei.

– Deixe-me levar esta bolsa para você, é evidente que está pesada.

– Oh estamos indo para o mesmo local? – questionou de forma quase irritadiça, mas sorriu.

Negando. Se esquivando. Igualzinho à outra vez. Ainda assim não pediu nenhuma vez para que eu me afastasse ou pediu para que eu parasse de dar em cima dele tão descaradamente.

– Ora você não acredita em amor à primeira vista e não aceitou meu pedido para beber.

– Não aceitei seu pedido para sairmos. – corrigiu.

– Para ficarmos. – eu o corrigi, mas percebi ter escolhido mal as palavras assim que ele parou de andar na calçada e me encarou de um jeito no mínimo cômico. – Nós já estávamos no lugar, então não era sair e sim ficar... – expliquei me sentindo idiota.

– Deixar para lá não era uma opção? O seu... pinto amigo não consegui fazer você entender que as coisas que você se lembra sobre aquela noite aconteceram quando você já estava desmaiado?

– Nem você e nem Aoi sabem do que eu me lembro, ou não. E é ele que precisa de um pinto para... esquece Aoi não importa, você não me conheceu no meu melhor dia, qual é?

– Dizem que a primeira impressão é a que fica.

– Se for assim, pelo o que você disse, também não estava no seu melhor dia e aquele evento fez você se lembrar de porque tinha escolhido a sua profissão. Poderia acreditar pelo menos que você salvou meu dia e eu salvei o seu. Sério, me deixe carregar isto. – pedi novamente apontando para a bolsa.

– Oh já estava sóbrio o suficiente para se lembrar desta parte. – riu – Eu carrego essa bolsa todo dia, estou acostumado.

– Sua coluna está toda torta.

– Eu não vou dar minhas coisas para um desconhecido. — disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia deste mundo.

Ok, eu concordava com ele. Achava realmente muito adequado meu pequeno não sair dando confiança para qualquer um na rua. Mas eu não era qualquer um. E nós já nos conhecíamos, apenas não nos lembrávamos.

– Não sou um desconhecido.

– Não. Você é o cara que quase entrou em coma alcóolico na minha frente e acreditou que isto foi uma epifania do destino lhe mostrando sua alma gêmea.

– Você é.

– Me mostra onde é que está a etiqueta escrito "lado b do Akira" – disse esticando os braços e olhando para si mesmo. Esse tipo de encontro simplesmente não acontece por acaso.

– Ora se não fosse por acaso, de que forma seria?

– Eu não sei, mas com certeza não acontecem por acaso.

– Eu diria que todo encontro é por acaso, só não vai adiante por acaso. Para que de certo, é preciso um pouco mais. É assim com amigos, é assim com qualquer pessoa que conhecemos na vida.

– Você parecia mais crente quando a teoria era de almas gêmeas.

– Eu já acredito nela, mas não é o suficiente para dar certo. Não só eu que tenho que acreditar. É por isso que é preciso um pouco mais.

Olhei para ele na esperança de que ele me entendesse sem que eu tivesse que falar muito mais. Eu bem sabia que não era nenhum gênio com as palavras em assuntos assim; era vendedor e fazia bem o meu trabalho, e atire a primeira pedra o vendedor que nunca super valorizou seu produto... mas era diferente quando o assunto exigia de mim um nível mais alto de transparência.

E novamente ele parou de andar ao meu lado, as íris naturalmente castanhas varreram a rua ao nosso redor de um lado ao outro e eu me senti vencedor apenas por saber que ele estava pensando. Quer dizer, se ele estava pensando era porque cogitava aceitar.

Seus dedos apertaram a alça da bolsa contra a lateral de seu peito de uma como forma eu sabia que ele talvez gostaria de estar fazendo com a franja, mas o peso da sacola o impedia. E então usando o próprio corpo para conduzir o objeto pesado, o vi trazer sua bolça à frente do corpo antes de ser estendida para mim.

– Um café apenas – advertiu – e eu escolho o lugar Akira.

– Eu adoro café! Café é a melhor coisa do mundo. – festejei tomando de sua mão a bolça de alça que estava realmente pesada demais para mim, mas eu não admitiria isso... afinal ele estava meio torto, mas estava levando aquilo numa boa.

– Você leva a casa toda aqui? – perguntei tendo dificuldade de colocar tanto peso pendurado em um ombro apenas.

– Às vezes faço turnos de dezoito ou até vinte e quatro horas. – disse – Já estou acostumado com o peso deste trambolho, mas você se ofereceu, agora aguenta.

– Pensar que vamos ter um encontro deixa ela mais leve.

– Um café, Akira.

– Isto. Um café, um café com Matsumoto-san.

– Takanori. Se vamos mesmo fazer isto, me chame de Takanori.

– Matsumoto Takanori-san – disse para memorizar – Takanori, meu Taka-chan...é.

– Oe... de que raios você tirou isso de meu Taka-chan? – ralhou.

– Hun? Eu disse em voz alta, foi?

– Foi. – respondeu entredentes.

– Desculpe, Taka-chan.

– Takanori. Meu nome é Takanori.

– Gosto mais de Taka-chan.

– Não fique inventando apelidos para mim.

– Tarde demais, eu não sabia o seu nome então lhe deu alguns apelidos.

– Tipo o que?

– Ah você vai precisar de mais do que apenas um encontro para arrancar isto de mim.

Ele revirou os olhos e logo tratou de mudar de assunto, bem no fundo eu sabia que ele também não queria apenas um encontro. Sabia pela forma como ficava feliz ao olhar em seu olhos e enxergar a forma como ele me olhava de volta.

Estivesse eu bêbado naquele dia, ou sobreo agora. A profundidade daqueles olhos eram absolutamente iguais nos dois dias e a simplicidade natural no que transbordava no sorriso também.

Ele não teria ficado se não tivesse nenhum pouco de interesse em mim. Podia apenas ter me chamado de maluco e desaparecido...

... bom ele desapareceu, mas ele não me chamou de maluco. Argumentou comigo sobre o que eu dizia sentir, brincou com minhas teorias sem as condenar. E ao ser reencontrado Takanori podia ter corrido, chamado a segurança do hospital, gritado na rua que estava sendo perseguido por um maluco. Mas ele apenas sorriu.

Sorriu e me olhou de volta. Descrente sobre o que dizia crer, mas não descrente de mim.

– Me diz apenas que você não é enfermeiro da ala psiquiátrica e que apenas está com pena de mim. – resolvi conferir.

– Tudo bem Akira, você está seguro. Sou chefe de enfermagem na urgência e emergência em um turno e enfermeiro na unidade intensiva no outro. E jamais aceitaria sair com alguém por pena. E você? Ganha a vida vendo o futuro dos outros nas cartas? Ossos? Limpa a energia de ambientes com pêndulos de cristais? Faz mandinga para atrair a pessoa amada... – ri, era esta a impressão que eu passava para ele?

– Suzuki Akira, representante de várias marcas de máquinas industriais. Eu te daria um cartão, mas ainda não estou com tudo o que foi roubado em ordem.

– Hm... O café que eu gosto fica umas cinco seis quadras daqui, aproveita esse tempo para me contar como foi realmente todo aquele seu dia de cão.

E a verdade era que ao lado dele contar sobre aquele dia soou quase como contar uma história engraçada que aconteceu anos atrás para um amigo. Algumas partes até soaram engraçadas, como a paranoia que me fez crer que até minha mãe seria sequestrada a partir daquele furto. Talvez só tivesse soado engraçado porque ele sorriu.

A coisa era que ao lado dele, a forma como aquele dia começou e terminou pareceu apenas ser uma parte paralela à história de como nos conhecemos. E mesmo que ter sido quase completamente roubado tenha sido a pior coisa que já aconteceu comigo, tudo o que eu desejava ao conversar com Takanori olhando em seus olhos, era que conhecer ele seja também a melhor.


End file.
